Sasuko x Korinu-Something new!
by Coringo.S.Shade
Summary: This is a au verison of Naruto Where my main oc Korinu is in love with Sasuko and its her first girl on girl experience


Korinu wasn't normally interested in girls. She always went for guys who were bad or older. She felt strange since a new girl joined the class. Her name was Sasuko her hair was down to her waist and was spiky on the top. She was slightly shorter and had a lot smaller breasts than Korinu was but for some reason Korinu wanted her.

Korinu was hanging out in her apartment and sat on her bed wondering about her new found confusion. She asked Sasuko to come round earlier in the day to tell her. Korinu was nervous and continued to shake and blush every time she thought of her. Korinu heard a knock at the door.

Korinu walked across the apartment and went to open the door. It was Sasuko. Korinu opened the door and smiled.

"Hi Korinu, You ok?" asked Sasuko.

"Erm... Come in and take a seat..." said Korinu asking Sasuko to sit in the living room.

Sasuko just nodded and just sat down on the sofa. Korinu sat down next to her.

"What is it?" asked Sasuko after seeing the tension between them.

"Well... I think I like you... More than a friend..." blurted out Korinu.

"I didn't know you were bi" said Sasuko blushing but yet excited. "I like you too"

"I didn't know you were either" said Korinu who was shocked at her answer.

"I am not bi... I am gay." answered Sasuko.

"Erm…" said Korinu not sure how to continue the sentence.

Korinu looked at Sasuko and smiled awkwardly. Sasuko placed her hand on Korinu's leg. Korinu blushed and looked at how Sasuko who was staring at her. Sasuko leaned towards Korinu and began to kiss her using her tongue. Korinu and Sasuko began to passionately making out on her couch. Sasuko was enjoying and moved her hand up and placed it on Korinu's chest and started to undo her buttons.  
"More…" winked Sasuko feeling how fast Korinu's heart was beating.

Sasuko open her shirt and leaned in close to Korinu so there breasts were touching. Korinu blushed and began to make out with Sasuko again. Korinu stopped when she couldn't breathe any more. She didn't know much about doing stuff with a girl and Sasuko could tell. So she placed her hand on Korinu's bra and undid it so her breasts were exposed. She moved her right hand and placed it underneath Korinu's skirt. She could feel the heat from her pussy it made her want her. She removed her hand and undid her bra and placed Korinu's trembling hand on her panties. She could feel her heat it made her wet. Sasuko placed her hand on top of Korinu skirt and removed it teasing as Korinu removed her finger.

"S-Sasuko…Its happening so fast… I want to but…" said Korinu stopped by Sasuko placing her finger on Korinu's lips.  
"Sshh… Korinu-chan, you will enjoy every minute of this and I will do more next time" she whispered sexually.

Sasuko stood up and removed her trousers leaving herself in a pair of black pants. Korinu lay down on the couch. Sasuko walked standing at her feet and leaned moving her hands down and then placing them on Korinu's pants. She placed a single finger on the entrance of her clit and she feel how wet she was.  
"Naughty girl... deserved to be played with" Sasuko teased loving every minute of being a seme.

Sasuko pushed her finger up and began to move it. Korinu began to moan and Sasuko could feel how wet she was getting. She was loving it. Sasuko was watching her pussy drip and she wanted it. She teased by kissing her shaking stomach. She moved her head down slowly. Korinu continued to moan as Sasuko played with her using her other hand. Sasuko open Korinu's legs and Korinu saw what she was going to do. Sasuko saw that she was watching her and licked the top of her pussy and moved down. Korinu moaned trying to control herself. Sasuko began to lick her clit going deeper and deeper inside her.

"Ahhh!" Korinu moaned loving Sasuko "M-More" she yelled with pleasure.

Sasuko moved her hand and began to play with herself while she licked out Korinu. She wanted to do this for a while since she first saw Korinu in the back of the class. Korinu asked Sasuko to stop before she was going to cum. She wanted to play with Sasuko. Sasuko got up and Korinu got off the sofa and stood in front of Sasuko dripping in sweat. Sasuko was shocked assuming she wanted more. Korinu pulled in Sasuko and began to passionately make out with her. She stopped and began to nibble her neck moving slowly down to her small breasts as Sasuko played with her. She began to tease Sasuko by playing with her nipple. Sasuko moaned loudly. Korinu continued to play and moved her hand down Sasuko pants and began to play. Sasuko loved every minute and they headed to the bedroom with Sasuko carrying her bag. A trail of clothes followed them, Sasuko opening her bag and there were all sorts in there. She knew Korinu liked her by the way she was acting and this was time to fully excite her.

Korinu lay on her bed sensually waiting for Sasuko wondering what she was doing. Sasuko turned holding a double ended dildo. She was smirking. Korinu was slightly annoyed with her for planning to do this but she didn't care. Sasuko placed the one end on the dildo inside of her and let out a small moan and climbed on top of Korinu. Sasuko pushed it inside of Korinu's pussy fast. She let out a small scream of pain but she knew it was worth it. Sasuko began to ride Korinu, speeding up as she begs for more. Korinu and she were going to cum at any minute. She removes the dildo and throws on the floor. Korinu couldn't hold herself and began to cum and Sasuko did as well.

Korinu looked up seeing Sasuko on top of her smiling. Sasuko turned around make sure Korinu could see her dripping wet pussy and began to lick her out again. Korinu leaned in licked her pussy and played with clit with her tongue. She licked her lips and licked her out more and more. Sasuko licked Korinu out feeling her drip more in her mouth as she played with her pussy.

Korinu grabbed a vibrator out her bedside cabinet and placed it up Sasuko anus and she turned it on. Sasuko licked Korinu's juices and placed her own vibrator from by her arm. She pushed up deep in Korinu's anus and she turned it on. They played like this for half an hour. Korinu and Sasuko were going to cum again and she felt it in the pit of her stomach. Her mouth was full up with Sasuko juices and Sasuko looked up her mouth dripping with wet. She turned around and lay next to Korinu.

"I enjoyed that… I want to do that more often with you…" whispered Korinu.

"I love you, Korinu-chan" whispered Sasuko and placed her head on Korinu's breast.

"I love you, Sasuko-kun" replied back to Sasuko. Korinu smiled as she saw that Sasuko was asleep.


End file.
